Kuro Zetsu
Kuro Zetsu ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus der Manga- und Animeserie Naruto. Er diente zunächst als Madaras rechte Hand und als Diener Tobis. Er arbeitete als Agent für Akatsuki, wobei er als Spion dieser Organisation fungierte und an der Seite von Shiro Zetsu agierte. In Wirklichkeit entstand Kuro Zetsu aus dem Willen von Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, bevor diese von ihren beiden Söhnen versiegelt wurde. Er manipulierte heimlich jeden hinter den Kulissen, war für die Schaffung der Uchiha- und Senju-Clans verantwortlich und trieb sie in den Krieg, um sein letztendliches Ziel zu erreichen: Kaguya durch die Freisetzung des Mugen Tsukuyomi zurückzubringen. Er wurde im japanischen Original von Nobuo Tobita synchronisiert, deutscher Sprecher war Christos Topoulos. Aussehen Zetsu ist leicht zu erkennen an zwei großen Venusfliegenfallen-ähnlichen Erweiterungen, die seinen Kopf und Oberkörper umhüllen und ihm ein pflanzenähnliches Aussehen verleihen. Zetsu hat auch ungewöhnlich abgerundete Zähne. Er hat einen roten Nagellack für die Finger (seine Zehennägel sind bei seinem Debüt blauer) und trägt seinen Ring am rechten kleinen Finger. Im Manga hat Zetsu keine Fingernägel. Wenn seine Erweiterungen geöffnet sind und sein Kopf sichtbar ist, zeigt sich, dass Zetsu kurze grüne Haare und gelbe Augen hat und dass sein Körper zwei verschiedenfarbige Hälften hat: Die linke Seite ist komplett weiß. Die rechte Seite hingegen ist größtenteils schwarz, hat weiße Hände und Füße und fast keine Gesichtszüge. Wenn er sich in zwei Hälften aufteilt, gehen die pflanzenähnlichen Erweiterungen die Taille hinunter und erscheinen nun wie Stacheln. Jede Hälfte trägt dann einen Teil des Akatsuki-Mantels und die Hälfte, die beiden fehlt, wird durch neue Körpermasse ersetzt. Anders als die weiße Hälfte, die einen normalen Mund, eine normale Nase und ein normales Auge zeigt, zeigt die schwarze Seite überhaupt keine sichtbaren Öffnungen und zeigt nur die Iris des Auges. Die schwarze Hälfte hat auch weiße Punkte an ihrem rechten Körperrand. Dies sind keine flachen Markierungen, denn sie ragen wie kleine weiße Höcker aus seinem Körper heraus. Die Punkte verschwinden, kurz bevor sich Zetsu aufteilt. Kuro Zetsu ist eigentlich ein komplettes, eigenständiges Wesen, hielt aber seine andere Hälfte verborgen. Er ist auch in der Lage, sich in Flüssigkeit zu verwandeln und ein breites, leeres Grinsen mit einem Stichmuster zu formen, das scharfe Zähne nachahmt. Persönlichkeit Im Vergleich zu Shiro Zetsu zeigte sich Kuro Zetsu intelligenter und nahm seine Position als Spion ernst. Während Shiro Zetsu mit einem hohen Ton sprach, sprach Kuro Zetsu oft mit einem tiefen, knurrenden Ton, um seine ernste Natur zu unterstreichen. Er stellte sich zunächst als sehr loyal gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen dar, einschließlich Madara und Obito. In Wirklichkeit erwies er sich jedoch als Meister der Manipulation anderer, da sich herausstellte, dass er für die Mehrzahl der Ereignisse verantwortlich war und seine Loyalität nur Kaguya gegenüber galt. Aufgrund seiner manipulativen Natur schätzt er andere nicht. Er hat jeden als Schachfigur benutzt, um Kaguya in die Welt zurückzubringen. Er ging sogar so weit zu sagen, dass die Shinobi-Welt nur zum Zweck von Kaguyas unvermeidlicher Rückkehr existiert. Er zeigte auch Abscheu gegenüber Hagomoros Idealen der Ninshū und ging so weit, seine Steintafel zu überschreiben, die als Schlüssel zur Erlangung des Vertrauens des Uchiha-Clans dienen würde. Kuro Zetsu zeigte sich im Allgemeinen ziemlich feige, sobald sich eine Situation gegen ihn wandte. Seine Feigheit zeigte sich jedoch nicht erst nach der Wiederbelebung von Kaguya, sondern auch, als er noch eine ernsthaftere Persönlichkeit vorspielte. Als er sich beispielsweise von Obito trennen wollte, um dem kürzlich erschienen Madara das fehlende Rinnegan und die von Minato gestohlene Hälfte des Kyūbi zu übergeben, merkte er an, dass nun, wo Madara endlich da ist, ihm keiner mehr etwas tun kann. Obito schaffte es jedoch, Kuro Zetsu zurückzuhalten, sodass er seinen nachgebildeten Mund zu einer lächerlichen, ängstlichen Fratze verzog und Madara wimmernd um Hilfe rief. Nach der Wiederbelebung seiner "Mutter" Kaguya versteckte sich Kuro Zetsu in dem Ärmel, der ihren liken Arm umgab. Aus dieser sicheren Position erlaubte er sich auch, seine Feinde zu verspotten. So nahm sich Kuro Zetsu heraus, Naruto zu verärgern, indem er Obito, der von Kaguyas Tomogoroshi-no-Haikotsu getroffen wurde, grinsend als "zähe Kakerlake", die "nun endlich" stirbt, bezeichnete. Er hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Naruto ihn in seiner Wut von Kaguya trennen und ihn mit ihrem abgehackten Arm an den Boden pinnen würde. Und als Naruto ihn zu seiner "Mutter" in den den sich neu bildenden Mond warf, zeigte er ebenfalls sein komisches, angsterfülltes "Gesicht" und schrie wie ein kleines Kind, das übertriebene Furcht zeigt. Interessanterweise zeigte Kuro Zetsu nach der Wiederbelebung seiner "Mutter", Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, plötzlich die geradezu lächerliche Persönlichkeit eines verwöhnten Kindes, das nicht von ihrer Seite weichen wollte und jedesmal in Panik geriet, wenn sie im Kampf gegen Naruto und Sasuke einstecken musste. Sasuke merkte nach der Wiederbelbung von Kaguya auch an, dass sich die Stimme und Redeweise von Kuro Zetsu verändert haben. Nichtsdestotrotz behielt Kuro Zetsu weiterhin seine arrogante und boshafte Haltung bei. Biografie Vergangenheit Wie Kuro Zetsu später offenbarte, ist er tatsächlich eine namenlose Abspaltung von Kaguya Ōtsutsukis Willen, während die gesamte Spezies von Shiro Zetsu allmählich aus Menschen entstand, die an den Gottesbaum gebunden waren. Kuro Zetsu wurde ursprünglich aus Kaguyas Willen erschaffen, bevor sie Teil des Jūbi und im Mond versiegelt wurde. Kuro Zetsu spionierte den Rikudō Sennin aus, bevor er sich seinem Sohn Indra Ōtsutsuki zuwandte, nachdem er dessen aggressive Natur bemerkt hatte. thumb|Kuro Zetsu manipuliert Indra. Kuro Zetsu überzeugte Indra, Krieg gegen seinen Bruder Ashura zu führen, eine Fehde, die über tausend Jahre dauern würde. Kuro Zetsu überwachte geduldig Indras Nachkommen, die heute als Uchiha-Clan bekannt sind, in der Hoffnung, dass einer von ihnen die Rinnegan erwecken würde, welche ein Mittel zur Wiederbelebung von Kaguya bieten würden. Bevor Madara Uchiha in seinem Kampf mit Hashirama Senju tödlich verwundet wurde, sorgte Kuro Zetsu dafür, dass er in seinem rechten Auge Izanagi versiegelt, damit er anschließend wiederaufleben konnte. Dies erlaubte Madara, seine Rache zu planen. thumb|left|Kuro Zetsu beobachtet Madaras Niederlage durch Hashirama. Shiro Zetsu war ursprünglich der lebende Überrest eines der vielen Opfer des Mugen Tsukuyomi. Er wurde hypnotisiert und von der Baumform des Jūbi absorbiert, bis er schließlich zu einem Mensch-Pflanze-Hybrid wurde. Madara Uchiha benutzte die DNS von Hashirama Senju und die Macht der Gedō Mazō, um Shiro Zetsu aus der Statue herauszuholen und als Diener zu benutzen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen sich entwickelnden Geschwistern war Shiro Zetsu nur zur Hälfte entwickelt und dennoch war seine Informationsbeschaffung von entscheidender Bedeutung. Madara glaubte, dass die Shiro Zetsus seine Kreationen waren, welche sowohl aus der Macht der Gedō Mazō als auch aus Hashiramas DNS hergestellt wurden. In Wahrheit war es jedoch Kuro Zetsu, welcher sie ohne das Wissen von Madara aus der Statue befreite: Kuro Zetsu wusste von Madaras Absicht, aus Hashiramas DNS Klone als Diener herzustellen, weshalb er die noch lebenden Überreste der früheren Opfer des Mugen Tsukuyomi freisetzte und Madara dazu brachte, sie mit Hashiramas DNS zu kombinieren und somit neue Zetsus zu erschaffen. Dies erklärte, warum ihre DNS bei einer Autopsie durch Sakura größtenteils mit der von Hashirama übereinstimmte. Mit der Zeit freundeten Shiro Zetsu und ein anderer deformierter Zetsu ("Spirale") sich mit Obito Uchiha an, als er sich rehabilitierte. thumb|Madara "erschafft" Kuro Zetsu. Schließlich, nachdem Madara Obito alles beigebracht hatte und dem Tod nahe war, übertrug er einen Teil seines Willens auf die rechte, unvollständige Körperhälfte von Shiro Zetsu, um Obito bei der Erfüllung seines Lebensplans zu helfen. Dabei legte sich Kuro Zetsu über besagte Körperhälfte von Shiro Zetsu und gab so vor, aus Madaras Willen entstanden zu sein. Jetzt ein vollständiges Wesen mit zwei Persönlichkeiten, wurde Zetsu Obitos rechte Hand, während Obito die Rolle von Zetsus Untergebenen spielte, als er zum ersten Mal das Pseudonym "Tobi" annahm. Teil I Jahre später wurde Zetsu Zeuge des Kampfes zwischen Naruto Uzumaki und Sasuke Uchiha im Tal des Endes und berichtete Akatsuki von diesem Ereignis. Teil II Zetsu erschien häufig, normalerweise, um seinen verschiedenen Akatsuki-Pflichten nachzukommen, interessante Kämpfe zu verfolgen und die Ergebnisse zu melden und um die Leichen von toten Verbündeten und Akatsuki-Mitgliedern zu verschlingen. Nach Sasoris Tod bekam Zetsu den Auftrag, seine Leiche und die des mutmaßlich toten Deidara zu essen. Zetsu wurde von Tobi begleitet, um den Ring des verstorbenen Mitglieds zu finden. Obwohl es beiden Hälften von Zetsu missfiel, dass Sasori eine Marionette und somit ungenießbar war, kamen sie in einen Konflikt, als Tobi beschloss, offizielles Mitglied zu werden, um die freie Stelle zu besetzen, die zuvor Sasori gehörte. Zetsu war auch Zeuge von Sasukes Kampf mit Itachi Uchiha und bemerkte die Änderung seines Kampfstils, bevor er ging, um Tobi über das Ergebnis des Kampfes zu informieren. Obwohl Shiro Zetsu sich angegriffen fühlte, als Naruto ihn "Aloe Vera" nannte, forderte Kuro Zetsu ihn auf, es zu ignorieren, bevor sie Tobi zu Sasuke führten. thumb|Zetsu teilt sich in zwei Hälften. Nach Sasukes Rekrutierung und nachdem die Anzahl der Schachfiguren von Akatsuki zurückgegangen war, übernahm Zetsu eine aktivere Rolle in Bezug auf Taka. Für Shiro Zetsu bedeutete dies, Sasuke und seine Gruppe Taka zum Kage-Gipfel zu führen, um Danzō Shimura zu ermorden. Kuro Zetsu blieb an Tobis Seite, um ihn über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu beraten und ihn über Takas Fortschritte zu informieren. Die Mitglieder von Taka wussten jedoch nicht, dass Zetsu sie nur deshalb zu den Kage führen sollte, um eine Situation zu schaffen, von der Tobi hoffte, dass sie mit der Niederlage und Gefangennahme der Kage enden würde, sodass Tobi ein Lösegeld fordern konnte, um Naruto und Killer B zu bekommen. Dieser Plan scheiterte jedoch und so befahl Tobi Shiro Zetsu im Kampf mit Naruto, sich zurückzuziehen und wieder zu Kuro Zetsu zurückzukehren, um Kisame Hoshigaki bei seinem Plan zu helfen, Kumogakure zu infiltrieren. thumb|left|Kuro Zetsu bekämpft Naruto. Zu Beginn des Vierten Ninjaweltkriegs, bei dem seine Klonbrüder alle im Kampf gegen die Streitkräfte der Shinobi-Allianz eingesetzt wurden, spaltete sich Zetsu erneut in zwei Hälften. Shiro Zetsu blieb an Sasukes Seite, um seinen Fortschritt zu überwachen und ihn vor Kabuto Yakushi zu schützen, während Kuro Zetsu die Mission erhielt, die Fürsten der fünf Nationen zu jagen und sie als Geiseln zu nehmen. Als Naruto und Killer B in den Kampf eintraten, um seine Mission zum Scheitern zu bringen, erhielt Kuro Zetsu den neuen Befehl, die Schutzgruppe der Fürsten, angeführt von der Vierten Mizukage Mei Terumī, in Schach zu halten und sie davon abzuhalten, sich mit dem Rest der Streitkräfte zusammenzufinden. Am zweiten Tag seines Guerillakriegs (als Sasuke sein Gegenstück Shiro Zetsu getötet hatte, um seine Ewigen Mangekyō Sharingan zu testen), kämpfte Kuro Zetsu gegen einen von Narutos Kage-Bunshin, bevor er von Chōjūrō festgesetzt wurde. thumb|Kuro Zetsu übernimmt Obito. Während die anderen Ninja gegen Obito, Madara und Jūbi kämpften, bewegte sich Kuro Zetsu heimlich zum Schlachtfeld. Als Obito besiegt war, erhielt Kuro Zetsu von Madara den Befehl, mit Obito zu verschmelzen und ihn zur Anwendung der Auferstehungstechnik zu zwingen, die Madara wiederbeleben würde. Kuro Zetsu gab an, dass er Madaras Rinnegan zurückholen würde und benutzte Obitos sterbenden Körper, um Kakashi und Minato zu bekämpfen. Als Minato versuchte, seine Hälfte von Kyūbis Chakra in Narutos sterbenden Körper zu übertragen, bewegte ein Teil von Kuro Zetsu sich von Obito weg, um dazwischenzutreten und das Bijū für sich zu gewinnen. Als Madara Kuro Zetsu befahl, ihm Obitos Rinnegan zu übergeben, widersetzte sich Obito und stahl einen Teil von Madaras Bijū-Chakra, bevor er sich in die Kamui-Dimension teleportierte. Madara stahl Kakashis Sharingan und folgte Obito. Als sie sich zurück teleportierten, war Madara im Besitz von Obitos Rinnegan, während Kuro Zetsu sowohl das Sharingan als auch Obitos toten Körper übernommen hatte. thumb|left|Kuro Zetsu verrät Madara. Nachdem Madara seine Illusion über die Erde geworfen und alle mit dem Mugen Tsukuyomi belegt hatte, benutzte er Shin: Jukai Kōtan, um die im Traum Gefangenen in Kokons zu wickeln und an die Wurzeln des Gottesbaums zu binden. Da er Susanoo benutzte, blieb Sasuke, zusammen mit Naruto, Sakura und Kakashi verschont. Als Madara sie sah, bezeichnete er sich arrogant als "Retter der Welt". Er behauptete, die Welt dadurch gerettet zu haben, dass er die Hölle der Realität durch den Himmel der Träume ersetzte. Doch während er seinen Vortrag hielt, erschien Kuro Zetsu hinter ihm und stach Madara durch den Rücken, womit er alle schockierte. Als der verzweifelte Madara versuchte, diesen Verrat zu begreifen, behauptete er, dass Kuro Zetsu doch sein Wille sei. Kuro Zetsu erwiderte jedoch, dass er Madara nie gedient hat und dass er in Wahrheit der Wille von Madaras Vorfahrin Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ist. Kuro Zetsu verschmolz dann auf die gleiche Weise mit Madara, wie er es bei Obito tat, und benutzte ihn als Gefäß für die Wiederbelebung von Kaguya. thumb|Kuro Zetsu absorbiert Narutos und Sasukes Chakra. Nachdem Kaguya Naruto und Sasuke in die Enge getrieben hatte, streckte sich Kuro Zetsu von seiner "Mutter" aus, um das Chakra der beiden abzusaugen und ihnen gleichzeitig Kaguyas Geschichte zu erzählen. Naruto und Sasuke können sich jedoch von Kuro Zetsu befreien. Im Laufe des Kampfes gelingt es Naruto, Kuro Zetsu von Kaguya zu trennen, indem er letzterer den linken Arm abhackt. Nachdem Kaguya besiegt und mit Rikudō – Chibaku Tensei in einem neuen Mond versiegelt wurde, beschloss Kuro Zetsu, sich vorerst zurückzuziehen und auf eine weitere Gelegenheit zu warten, um Kaguya wiederzubeleben und von vorne zu beginnen. Kuro Zetsus Träume wurden jedoch zerstört, als Naruto ihn in Kaguyas Gefängnis warf. Damit waren die Beiden bis in alle Ewigkeit dort gefangen, ohne dass sie jemals zurückkehren konnten, um der Ninja-Welt Schaden zuzufügen. Damit erfüllte Naruto ironischerweise Kuro Zetsus Wunsch, niemals seine "Mutter" verlassen zu wollen. Naruto hatte Kuro Zetsu und Kaguya versiegelt und damit die beiden größten Bedrohungen besiegt, die die Welt je gesehen hat. Da niemand mehr da war, um Kaguyas Willen auszuführen, war die Shinobi-Welt nun in der Lage, ihre Konflikte zu beenden und endlich ein neues Zeitalter des Friedens und der Verständigung einzuleiten. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Da er normalerweise ein Spion ist, sind Zetsus Kräfte nicht wirklich für den Kampf geeignet. Stattdessen benutzt Zetsu das Jutsu Kagerō, bei dem er im Boden verschwinden und sofort an einen neuen Ort gelangen kann, obwohl dies nicht annähernd so schnell ist wie Tobis Kamui, aber ideal zum Ausspähen. Zetsu hat auch die Fähigkeit gezeigt, sich in der Mitte zu teilen, so dass seine beiden Hälften unabhängig voneinander agieren können. Durch die Körpermasse von Shiro Zetsu an seiner linken Seite konnte Kuro Zetsu auch Mokuton einsetzen, um Holz und Bäume zu erschaffen und zu kontrollieren. Ähnlich wie Shiro Zetsu besitzt auch Kuro Zetsu die Fähigkeit, sich über den Körper anderer Personen zu legen und vorübergehend mit ihnen zu verschmelzen. Dabei kann er ihnen entweder Chakra stehlen oder sie zu bestimmten Handlungen zwingen. Außerdem kann er alle Fähigkeiten der betroffenen Person benutzen. Der einzige Nachteil besteht darin, dass Personen, die einen ausreichend starken Willen besitzen, sich der Kontrolle von Kuro Zetsu widersetzen und sich sogar von ihm befreien können. Darüber hinaus besitzt Kuro Zetsu die Fähigkeit, beobachtete Ereignisse aufzuzeichnen und Personen zu zeigen, die er bedeckt. Weitere Auftritte In Rock Lee [[Datei:Rock_Lee_SD_Zetsu.png|thumb|Zetsu in Rock Lee.]] Zetsu spielte nur eine untergeordnete Rolle im Chibi-Ableger Rock Lee. Im Gegensatz zur Originalserie wird Zetsu als einzelne Person dargestellt, die nicht über zwei Persönlichkeiten verfügt und insbesondere mit der Stimme von Kuro Zetsu spricht. Er spielte eine untergeordnete Rolle im Abspann, wo er mit seinen Teamkollegen gegen die Konoha 11 antrat. In Episode 30 spielte Zetsu dann eine untergeordnete Rolle in Tobis Geschichte, wo er den Namen "Zetsy" trugt. Später, in Episode 38 ist er in Deidaras Geschichte als Schiedsrichter eines Rennens zu sehen, bevor er persönlich gegen Ende der Handlung auftaucht. Er kam mit Tobi, der möglicherweise sein derzeitiger Partner war, in ihrem Versteck an und fragte sich, was dort passiert war, als er es zerstört vorfand. Sasori beschuldigte ihn, Lee und Gai für die Akatsuki "angeworben" zu haben. Zetsu wies das von Sasori Gesagte zurück, aber Hidan bewies die Aussage, indem er Lees physische Erscheinung beschrieb, an die Tobi sich sofort erinnern konnte. Nachdem sie von Tobi die Wahrheit erfahren hatten, verprügelten alle Mitglieder von Akatsuki (und möglicherweise auch Zetsu) Deidara, weil dieser verschwiegen hatte, dass Lee ein Spion war. Trivia *Shiro Zetsus Aussage, "Na, lass ihn ruhig eintreten! Tobi ist ein gutes Kind.", mit der er Kuro Zetsu davon überzeugte, Tobi bei Akatsuki "eintreten" zu lassen, wurde zur Vorlage für ein beliebtes Internet-Meme mit dem Namen "Tobi is a Good Boy". *Kuro Zetsu ist ein böses Gegenstück zum Rikudō Sennin: **Er hält sich für den Sohn von Kaguya, wurde aber asexuell erzeugt. **Er hat schwarze Haut, während der Sennin weiße besitzt. **Er ist seiner Mutter gehorsam, während der Sennin rebellisch war. **Er stiehlt Chakra, während der Sennin es teilt. Navigation en:Black Zetsu Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Spion Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Naruto-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Humanoid Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Geschlechtslos Kategorie:Menschenfresser Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Böse vs. Böse Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Böse Kreation